1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a withdrawal device for materials stored on sliding bases, in particular bulk materials such as materials to be composted.
2. Description of the Related Art
In known systems for storing bulk materials such as materials to be composted, it is known practice to store them, i.e. perform the composting process, on sliding bases arranged in tunnels, for example, and then to withdraw the composted material after composting, i.e. remove it from the tunnel.
It was known practice to store the material to be composted on a net-like base and, given an appropriate withdrawal, to roll up the entire net by means of a driving device to be arranged in front of the tunnel. That is to pull it out of the tunnel and hence also the compost material in the tunnel, and then to remove this material by means of conveyor belts.
It was also known practice to provide a driving unit being arranged in front of the individual tunnels such that it could likewise be moved and be capable of being coupled with the sliding bases.
A known driving device of this kind has sliding-base boards arranged in the movable part. These, boards are capable of being coupled to the sliding-base boards in the tunnel and each has their own drive arranged in the driving unit.
With such a device, there is the risk that material to be withdrawn will fall between the arranged boards and driven in the driving unit. The result is that this material will collect in the base area and will permanently impair the mobility of the driving unit and thereby increase the outlay on maintenance and cleaning.